The present invention relates to a method for extracting heat from a chamber containing a molten salt bath. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for extracting heat from a molten salt electrolysis cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,899 issued July 8, 1975, in the name of M. B. Dell et al. for "Electrolytic Cell for Metal Production" shows a cell applicable for the electrolysis of aluminum chloride dissolved in a molten salt bath. The cell illustrated there has an outer steel shell. Everywhere on the interior of this shell there is provided insulation in the form of brick, etc.